1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to automotive inner body panels and, more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and corresponding method of manufacturing an inner body panel that receives a mating component.
2. Discussion
In general, inner body panels for automotive vehicles are individually manufactured and subsequently attached to the vehicle. Inner body panels for automotive vehicles include the instrument panel, floor console, rear quarter, and door panels, with each having unique manufacturing and assembly design parameters. These panels are sometimes manufactured by molding a urethane, glass matting, and foam-backed vinyl or cloth. For example, a molded inner door panel is typically molded by placing a layer of foam-backed vinyl or cloth on a mold surface, placing fiberglass or a glass matting on top of the foam-backed vinyl or cloth, and closing the mold such that an inner space of approximately three to five millimeters is created between the upper and lower surfaces of the mold cavity. At this time, a two part thermoset urethane is mixed and introduced into the mold cavity. The mixing of the two part urethane causes a chemical reaction which creates a hardened urethane substrate having the shape as defined by the mold.
Once the inner trim panel is created, it is removed from the mold and apertures for receiving snap-in components are cut into the inner trim panel, generally (but not exclusively) using water jets or a die punch. This tooling and trimming of the glass-reinforced urethane panel produces trimmed holes that in turn present a rigid and brittle edge to any mating component, therefore resulting in a product that is susceptible to fracture failures, compromises component retention, and increases buzz, squeak and rattles (BSR).
In view of the foregoing, it is one object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that reduces the undesirable structural flaws and BSR in inner trim panels that occur when a mating component is introduced. Furthermore, additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.